


Just Past the Treeline

by The_nameless_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_nameless_writer/pseuds/The_nameless_writer
Summary: Prompt: "Please, remind me again why we are having sex behind a tree?"In which a whole story about Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi fucking is based off of a one line dialogue prompt.





	Just Past the Treeline

The room of a thousand fountains was a focal point of every Jedi, Padawan, and Younglings long career in the Jedi temple. It was a place that all held dear for different reasons.

For many it was the only true place for them to find solitude and peace. Others it opened their eyes to the world forever setting their desire for adventure ablaze. It was different for Obi-Wan Kenobi though.

It wasn't like him to lose himself in thoughtless recollections of the past, but sitting there in the little island of land atop the main waterfall of the room had Obi-Wan unreasonably nostalgic after all that had happened today.

"For someone who was just told they were ready to take their Jedi trials by the Council, you seem a bit underwhelmed with the news, Padawan."

Ripped from his meditative trance by a familiar voice Obi-Wan whipped around as far as his abdomen would stretch to look into a familiar set of whimsical blue eyes.

Sighing Obi-Wan turned away looking back at the scene in front of him instead of at his Master. Thinking back to the first time he had seen it. It was the first time that he had met Qui-Gon.

Ignoring the heavy feeling of the gaze of us Master he thought back all those years ago to that fateful day.

\---

Master Yoda stood in front of the wooden doors of the sanctuary like usual. They would meet to go in and spend the morning walking through the vast flora that called the room of a thousand fountains home.

This time was different though. Alongside Master Yoda stood an unfamiliar figure. They had noticed him before Obi-Wan had noticed them. The man's gaze followed the child until he was in front of them.

Obi-Wan followed the tattered attire up until he was met with the face of a man who's hazy blue eyes reflected the same curiosity of his own.

"Master Qui-Gon, this he is." Informed Yoda. "The morning with him you will spend."

Averting his ever curious gaze Obi-Wan looked to his normal morning companion. Though he wasn't happy with the sudden change even at is young age Obi-Wan had learned you agreed with what Master Yoda said without question.

" Yes, Master Yoda." The child solemnly said.

" Interesting for you, fret not youngling this morning will be." Noted Yoda as he bowed his head to the pair and began to make his leave for the council room.

Left alone the pair stood in a silence that was not of comfort.

" I know that you had planned to walk with Master Yoda in the room of a thousand fountains this morning." Spoke the deep voice of the older, breaking the silence.

"Yes it's what we do most mornings." Fumbled out the small child as he looked down to inspect his seemingly interesting shoes.

It had been a while since he had been around such a youngling this young, but Qui-Gon could tell even without the force that this child wanted to be anywhere but here with him. Remembering how far the child's head tilted to meet his caused him to kneel down to try to equal with the child on his grounds.

" It seems that you enjoy doing that, so why not keep with what you had planned for this morning and take a walk in the room with me?"

This caught the child's attention. Looking up he peered into the elder's eyes looking to see if the question was a truthful statement or not.

"Really?"

"I would not lie to you about something like that. To show my sincerity I'll even show you my favorite spot in the whole room." Warmly smiled Qui-Gon.

~~~

The sound of the waterfall filled their ears as the two made their way out of the shrub line that hid the small enclosed island of land a top of the waterfall. Though the small gasp that came from next to Qui-Gon did not escape his ears.

It was his favorite place among the giant greenhouse. Though a very public spot if you could find the grand waterfall of the room it was even harder to find the path that led to where they were standing. Apparently, the youngling agreed with him in the beauty of the scene before them.

"Much like you I found this place breathtaking the first time I laid eyes on it too." Grunted Qui-Gon as he sat down on the grass next to the child.

"It's very beautiful." Obi-Wan stated simply as he still gazed at the scene before him with wanderlust.

"I'm glad you like it because it is where we will spend the morning if you like?"

This time Obi-Wan looked away from the nature that lay in front of him.

" Yes, I would love to." Beamed the child.

Chuckling Qui-Gon responded." If you are okay with it I would be very happy to walk with you in the evenings around the gardens. We could meet here if you would like?"

Sitting down the smiling child instantly agreed to his proposition much to Qui-Gon's amusement.

\---

A heavy warmth blossomed from his back between his shoulder blades. Instantly his tense muscles began to relax. The soothing waves that came through the bond were easily engulfing him.

Sighing Obi-Wan finally broke the silence, " It won't be the same. "

"Elaborate young one, our bond doesn't help me when only I can feel a storm of many emotions brew within you." Genuinely Qui-Gon commanded.

"Everything, we won't be together as often. You won't be my master and I won't be your Padawan. I just got you finally and now I'm to leave you."

The wave of pure despair that swept over Qui-Gon was not an emotion that was familiar to him, nor the other who sat hunched in despair before him.

His hand moved from the middle of Obi-Wan's back to rest firmly on the other's hip. Pulling he tipped the other's weight until they were leaning on him. He felt him fully ease into the hold as his head rested on his shoulder.

"That my dear Padawan, should be the least of your worries. I am here to stay now whether you like it or not." He affirmed while squeezing the other as reassurance.

Obi-Wan tilted his head up to see the other peering down at him.

" You say that, but you cannot promise that." He flatly pointed out.

Mildly amuses with his Padawan's pointed statement he mused down," Yes, you are right I cannot promise it, nor can you though. As my equal when you become a fully fledged Jedi you will be pitted with missions far more dangerous then I care to let you go on. We cannot do anything about the future as of yet so bask in the present while it is here."

Frowning at what the other said, Obi-Wan pulled out of the embrace that his Master held him in.

" The present is here and yet you do nothing to confirm that what you just said." Obi-Wan countered.

Raising an eyebrow at the statement, " Oh and what exactly what would you like me to do exactly."

Surprised his Master would actually play along with his sour conversation Obi-Wan was lost for words to answer the question. Averting his eyes from the locked gaze his Master had held him in he looked away.

"-it to me." Was the half response that Qui-Gon heard.

"What?" Questioned the highly amused Qui-Gon as he leaned closer.

Sharply turning his head back to the other, Obi-Wan pointed a heated glare in their direction.

"Then prove it to me."

"Happily." Retorted Qui-Gon as he closed the gap between them.

Surprised with the outwards display of affection Obi-Wan melted into the kiss. Waves of endearment and admiration cascaded over him making him feel warm in delight.

Qui-Gon shifted until he was fully facing the other. Breaking off the kiss he peppered Obi-Wan's jawline with light touches up to his ear.

He listened to the other's panting already out of breath only from their first embrace. Letting out a silent chuckle Qui-Gon brought a hand up to top of Obi-Wan's chest. With little momentum, he pushed the younger until he lay beneath him.

Still a little slow Obi-Wan looked up into his Master's lust darkened eyes. He knew where this was going but not what to expect.

He didn't fight when his Master placed himself above him while he simultaneously pinning Obi-Wan's wrist above his head at the same time. He trusted him.

Qui-Gon bent down until his mouth was almost touching Obi's ear. In a raspy whisper, he teased.

" You told me, love, to prove it to you. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to prove how this won't disappear. This isn't going to change, and if I have to pound it into you until everything doesn't make sense but that I will." He finished by flicking the tip of his tongue along the outer shell of Obi-Wan's ear.

The ferocity in his lovers' voice did wonder to Obi-Wan's already frenzied body. He was burning with lust, and want. The want of someone to take over to control to consume him. He needed it so dearly and only Qui-Gon knew exactly what Obi needed.

Qui-Gon had moved his torment from Obi-Wan's ear now down to the crook of his neck. While his lips hungrily searched for that certain spot that would break the final barricades that his lover had set up, his hands were working their way under Obi-Wan's robe.

The shock of the cold air on his toned upper body and the combination of Qui-Gon finding a certain spot on his neck right behind his vein made the wanton Obi-Wan sinfully hard.

"Master! Please it- more aghh!"

Instantly Qui-Gon stopped enticing his young lover and looked him straight into the eyes before softly kissing him briefly.

"My love there is no need for titles right now. I am not your Master nor are you my Padawan at this point. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan couldn't talk his mind was already too hazy with lust. He closed his tear-filled eyes. He firmly nodded as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Effectively closing the gap between their bodies.

The warmth brewed between them as Obi-Wan shifted to help fix his lower problem. He wanted relief the sweat pain of arousal had been building longer than he had expected. Now only he sought for something to help release the tormented friction he felt.

Nuzzling his face into the husky scented neck of his lover he whimpered from the overwhelming frustration that kept building up. Obi-Wan closed his eyes while gripping tightly onto the other's robes. Moving his hips against Qui-Gon's body trying to gain release until he felt it. Its large firm shape was indistinguishable. Pressing forward with soft whiny moans Obi-Wan ground his throbbing dick against Qui-Gon's thick cock in hopes of a blissful release.

Qui-Gon grunted in surprise at how bold his lover became when horny. His Obi-Wan could barely peck his lips without feeling bad thinking he had overstepped his bounds. This one though clingy and grabby reduced to their animalistic desired was purely sinful, and Qui-Gon could not get enough.

" If I'd have known this was going to happen I would have come here prepared to tease you." Pausing his started to move his hand Southwards from their original spot caressing the pert red nubs of Obi-Wan's chest, down past the bunched robes that clung still around the other's waist due to his belt, until he found the tops of the cotton trousers. "If I would have known we would be here for hours." One hand rested firmly on Obi-Wan's waist while the other one snaked down past the waistband until it found what it was looking for. He wrapped a firm hand around Obi-Wan's member.

The boy stilled instantly. Even without the hand moving it is exactly what he had wanted from the other.

"Mmh-ahhh, please! Move, more!" Obi-Wan shuddered.

"All you had to do was ask, and I will follow." Mumbled Qui-Gon between each soft caressing kiss that he placed lower and lower on his lover's body. He felt the coarse wisps of Obi-Wan's hair along with the gasp of surprise that let him know that his lover had finally caught on to where this was heading.

He was mewling in anticipation, propping himself up on his elbows Obi-Wan tilted his head to see his lover peering up at him with a striking gaze. He wanted it he could already feel the craving stretch of the others girth inside him pounding repeatedly and endlessly on that one hidden spot that wrecked all his nerves. Silently he spread his legs wider to give Qui-Gon better access, a wordless sign to the other just how badly he wanted this.

Breaking the gaze Qui-Gon brought his attention back to what was in front of him. He knew what Obi-Wan was thinking, the boy always was short minded as soon as his head was clouded with any type of emotion especially lust. Though on any other day Qui-Gon would have held up his promise and would have happily enjoyed himself as he lapped at the other's hard on. He would sit there and trail his tongue up the vein on the underside of Obi-Wan's dick all the way up to the slit on top of the fleshy beating head only to abruptly stop and fully take the other all the way down, too much for either to handle.

Today was different though he knew as much as Obi-Wan was imagining that it wasn't what he needed. Though he would not stop himself from having a quick swirling taste of his lover's dick as he made his way even father down. Tongue still trailing past the shaft into the crease of the other's balls. He brought his hands up to Obi-Wan's pert ass, and with his thumbs, Qui-Gon spread the two fleshy globes to reveal the small crevice that he was aiming for.

Desire had been building up inside of Qui-Gon. Pulling back a little he eyed the fleshy pink hole. The opening was twitching in anticipation for what was to come. He could hear the high pitched whines of his lover before he felt a release into their bond. Pure want and need were the only things he could feel, completely taking over his body he was reduced to almost only his carnal desires.

Obi-Wan's head fell back the minute Qui-Gon's wet tongue took its first swipe of him. The overwhelming shock from the single action had him feeling as if it were his first time all over again. The nerves, the anticipation, and the unknown were all there, even the man he loved was there. There was no controlling his thoughts or feelings now, every desire every feeling he had was also shared with the other too.

Flatly Qui-Gon lapped at Obi-Wan's hole while taking in everything. The scent of Obi-Wan was so strong filling his senses. Pointing the tip of his tongue Qui-Gon began to travel around the entrance lightly pressing against the ridges that seemed to forbade him entry. That was until he moved back to the center, his tongue firmly pressed against the opening though not breaching it.

He could feel everything that Obi-Wan did. Every twitch or stutter he could feel. He even felt the hitch that Obi-Wan would take in his breath when Qui-Gon had found a particularly good spot. Through their bond, he could even sense the curiosity of the sudden stop of the intruding pleasure under all the waves of lust that were being exerted towards him.

"Please, I-I can't. I need It Ple-Ahh!"

Hearing the sweet chirp of the other's voice Qui-Gon finally gave into Obi-Wan's needy commands. Plunging into the hole he broke the other's train of thought causing Obi-Wan to slowly start the downward spiral that he knew his lover would be in by the end of this affair.

Though not a virgin per se this was definitely an uncharted area that Obi-Wan had yet to cover. It was so new, so different. The pleasure was different than any he had experienced before. It was like someone knocking the wind out of him while still being body numbingly good. Every dip, twist, plunge, lingering licking wracked endless paralyzing waves throughout him. Obi-Wan could barely use his voice to make the little breathy moans that kept rolling out of him, that was until his lover started humming.

The tight silkiness was giving away to become tensely relaxed. He knew that Obi-Wan was starting to finally let go and it wouldn't be long now before the leaking cock above him burst with the sweet release they both desired. He hummed in a deep moan at the thought of the younger finally tipping over the edge and letting go while the pleasure overwhelmed him. That's when he felt Obi-Wan stilled instantaneously tightening around Qui-Gon's appendage, muscles twitching as if trying to milk something out of his tongue.

Pulling out of Obi-Wan he pushed himself up while watching the lewd scene unravel before him. Obi-Wan lay on the ground eyes scrunched close in the peaks of pleasure. His hands tugged tightly at the lush grass beneath, trying to brace himself for the physical tremors of pleasure that wracked through his body. With a quirk of a brow, Qui-Gon noticed that even with the intensity of the orgasm that his young lover had had Obi-Wan's cock was still hard as a rock dripping with pre-cum of his unreleased orgasm.

It was only moments after the boy's ragged breath started to normalize that a stormy blue eye cracked open. Slowly the blissed-out boy sat up with his thoughts collecting. A single hand reached out, gently cupping Qui-Gon's cheek. Guiding the other Obi-Wan closed the distance by wrapping his other arm around Qui-Gon's neck. Obi-Wan pushed forward trying to deepen the kiss. Nipping at the corner of Qui-Gon's lip the other complacently obeys the silent command opening his mouth to give Obi-Wan access. Tongues twirling in a hot battle of dominance.

It sent shots of pleasure down to Obi-Wan's still hard cock making it even harder if that was possible. The need returning quickly making the heated embrace all the sloppier. Breaking the kiss Obi-Wan began to pepper Qui-Gon's jawline with wet caresses. He began to travel down to Qui-Gon's neck nibbling at his collarbone causing for a sharp intake from the other.

With quick handy work Obi-Wan's hands had pulled down Qui-Gon's pants slightly revealing a thick flushed cock already red with the need for release. His one hand lightly traveled down the throbbing shaft until it reached the base and with a final sharp bite to Qui-Gon's collarbone he firmly grabbed the base of the cock.

Qui groaned at the sudden pressure he was feeling. His eyes quickly went down trying to figure out what Obi-Wan was doing. The sudden feeling of soft wetness took Qui-Gon by surprise. His eyes tightly screwed shut and his hand made it way down onto Obi-Wan's head.

Obi-Wan kept his hand firm at the base of Qui-Gon's cock, as he lightly started to bob his head. He looked up loving to watch the other, enjoying the little pleasure he was giving him. Swirling his tongue around the tip of the cock caused for a very harsh intake and what seemed to be an incoherent mumble of cusses. He loved every twitch every shudder, bobbing his head deeper Obi-Wan hollowed out his cheeks to accommodate for his lover's above average size.

The pleasure kept coursing endlessly through Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had him always there at the edge though never tipping over it. He had kept his hand on the base of Qui-Gon's cock and anytime the other felt the climatic edges that were seeping through their connection then the sweet torment of Obi-Wan's seductive mouth would lighten. Having enough of his lover's teasing Qui-Gon quickly pushed the other's head forward only stopping when he felt Obi-Wan's nose touching him.

Obi-Wan let out a surprised cry only for it to be muffled around the thick cock that was lodged deep down his throat. The vibrations were about to throw Qui-Gon over the edge until a very firm grip tightened into an almost painful grasp. Glaring up at his lover he was only reciprocated with a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk that was feigning innocence all too well.

"He didn't seem very happy with the news." Came a deep voice from a distance.

"Happy Padawan Kenobi was not. Conflicted he is." An all too familiar voice added.

" What do you mean Master Yoda? Conflicted about what?"

A gravelly chuckle came from the master Jedi. " Have all the answers I do not. More when we get there Mace Windu we will talk."

Both of them tensed. The air around them instantly shattering. Qui-Gon's hand fell from their grasp in Obi-Wan's hair. Obi-Wan abruptly popped off of the other's still throbbing cock. He crawled his way back up to the top of his lover. Leaning into the still clothed broad chest.

" You know I could have been imagining it but I swear that hearing them got you harder than before." Purred Obi-Wan into Qui-Gon's ear.

" They are coming here, you know that right?" Questioned Qui-Gin as he pulled Obi-wan back by his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

Tilting his head to the side Obi-Wan lightly closed his eyes and a small delicate smile appeared on his face.

" So, that's not my problem if they happen upon something they don't like."

" Yes. It most definitely is your problem too. This is a two-way street and you aren't just walking away from it." Whispered Qui-Gon.

Tensing again the voices were getting closer it was only a matter of minutes before the two Jedi masters were upon them, and for both of their sake's Qui-Gon wasn't going to have that. Moving his lover off of him Qui-Gon stood up. He looked down at Obi-Wan who was still sitting on his knees while looking up at Qui-Gon through the thick of his eyelashes.

"If you are so perplexed by the situation then why don't you do something about it." He cooed as he inclined his neck to show Qui-Gon the silky white skin that was filled with variously sized darkening marks. Obi-Wan lightly lifted his hand up in a silent movement.

Grabbing the delicate hand Qui-Gon pulled the other up. While leaning down he quietly murmured, " I always do."

Qui-Gon pulled away from the chaste kiss he swiftly turned around and began to walk off the small island, onto the bridge and right towards the forthcoming voices. Back on the main ground and right before the path that would lead them past the masters, Qui-Gon took a sharp left leading into the shrubbery. The greens of exotic plants encircled them as they walk past covering up the path in which they had come.

If he hadn't looked away from all the nature in time to see Qui-Gon abruptly stop, Obi-Wan would have run into his back.

"If you're going to just stop do tell me nex-Ah!"

Qui-Gon turned around and pulled Obi-Wan into his chest and covered his mouth effectively cutting off whatever Obi-Wan had been saying. Swiftly seeing the tree next to them Qui-Gon pulled them behind it. Hand still on the other's mouth he lowered his head until his mouth was next to the other's ear.

" They are here now so stay quiet and we can make it back to the entrance."

Obi-Wan pulled the hand off of his mouth and turned to look around the tree trunk.

" I'm not leaving they are talking about me, and I want to know what they have to say."

"Obi-Wan please be rational here. We shouldn't be here how would explain this on top of eavesdropping to them?" Questioned Qui-Gon.

"I'm not going to because I'm not planning on getting caught. If you're too worried about getting caught then you can go and I'll meet you back at your room. Later."

Qui-Gon scoffed at his lover's remark. His arms snaked around the front of Obi-Wan until he was pulling the younger man into an embrace. Deeply kissing behind his lover's ear he purred out. " I made a promise to prove something to you, and that's not going to change."

Leaning back into the touch of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan could feel the love and admiration that other was feeling at the moment. In return, his previous feelings were starting to reappear growing stronger with every deepening suck from Qui-Gon on his neck. The desperation of before had not disappeared either. He could feel the stirring feeling between his thighs once again, Obi-Wan ground his hips back onto his lover's already hard cock.

Qui-Gon wasn't wasting any time this time around. He had already been interrupted while proving his point once and he wasn't waiting for another person to come to ruin it for a second time. He made quick work on the neck of Obi-Wan licking and nibbling everywhere. Listening for the hitch in his lover's breath as his teeth grazed the base of his neck. It was his favorite spot to pleasure his lover and though Obi-Wan said he hated it, it was the spot that led to him mewling in pleasure the quickest.

Raising two fingers in front of Obi-Wan's mouth the other took them in without a seconds hesitation. Lapping and sucking the members trying to slick them as much as he could knowing what their purpose was going to be.

Pulling them out of the other's mouth with a sweet pop they slowly made a wet line trailing down Obi-Wan's neck until they got to his chest. Qui-Gon moved his fingers until they were circling the hardened nub of one of Obi-Wan's nipples. Teasing them with the hot wet slick until he abruptly stopped his movement only to harshly flick the nipple. His lover gasped as the wave of pleasurable pain ripped through his body.

The fingers traveled lower until they had made their way unto their final destination. Slipping past the fleshy crack the members began their attack on the small hidden opening.

Obi-Wan was holding onto the trunk of the tree trying to grasp for any purchase of leverage to hold onto. The ministrations on his lower half were intoxicating him with bouts of pleasure. His patience was long gone now he wanted the pleasure and sanctification that his lover was holding just out of his grasp teasing him with. The fingers were whirling around his entrance dipping in but never truly breaching. He was at his wits end with the torment. Waiting until the right moment when the fingers went to dip in to tease him again Obi-Wan sharply thrust back upon one of the fingers finally opening himself on it.

Qui-Gon chuckled at the revealed sigh of pleasure from his lover knowing that he had finally pushed the other until he was past the point of caring only wanting the physical pleasure from the other now.

He thrust his finger deeper in causing Obi-Wan to bite his lip to suppress the moan of delight that was trying to seep out. Obi-Wan spread his legs pushing back again trying to make the finger go even further toward that hidden little spot that would be his undoing. All he could do was feel, feel the pleasure of the wriggling digit as it plunged into him.

His rationality had snapped with the last roll of Obi-Wan's hips onto his finger without a second thought he lined up his other finger and pushed it in. He felt his lover's inside relaxing in surprised shock and then instantaneously tighten around his fingers as he attacked the small bundle of nerves that would stop Obi-Wan in his tracks. Pulling his fingers back almost all the way he slammed them back in opening them to stretch Obi-Wan even more.

" Mm Qui, please I need you, I'm ready, take your fingers out. Now!"

Without a seconds hesitation Qui-Gon tore his long digits out of the other. Swiftly he turned the already pleasure drunken Obi-Wan around so that his back was against the tree. He grabbed Obi-Wan's legs from underneath him hiking him up the trunk of the tree. Qui-Gon lined himself up with the other's clenching hole and plunged in in a single swift thrust.

"Aghhhh- hngh, ah!"

Overwhelmed with the intense sensation of both pleasure and pain from the sudden intrusion Obi-Wan wracked his nails down the front of Qui-Gon's chiseled chest. Teeming with emotions they spilled over in the bond almost causing Qui-Gon to instantly come even without the feeling of the tight quivering flesh that was around him.

" I knew you weren't ready for me yet I shouldn't have listened. Just breathe love, it'll be okay soon enough. Relax." Commanded Qui-Gon.

" Did you hear that?" Questioned a voice from outside the tree line.

Instantly Qui-Gon's hand shot up to the whimpering man mouth, as he was too overwhelmed at the moment to take precaution for the situation that they were in.  
He pulled his hips back just a bit and slammed them sharply back again.

Obi-Wan couldn't do anything other than throw his head back against the tree trunk, withering in the blissful waves that wrecked his insides.

"Hear anything no I did not." Master Yoda answered.

Grunting Qui-Gon set a harsh pace of quick shallow thrust, unrelentingly without giving Obi-Wan a break.

" You like this don't you?" Chuckled Qui-Gon darkly." You like me hurriedly getting into you and thrusting into like an animal while you overwhelm yourself with pleasure and try, though fail, to keep your voice down so that we don't get caught. It's just a game to you isn't it?" He emphasized with a deeper thrust jabbing directly into the small bundle of nerves.

Obi-Wan was an utter pleasure filled mess at this point. His lover was teasing him with the truth while fucking him just how he liked it: fast and rough. He couldn't do anything couldn't counter the true statement pointed at him. It was pointless he couldn't control himself tightening holding onto the other for dear life. His head rolling with every thrust. He was too far gone into it all to even care if they were found at this point. It was too much especially after the last snap of his lover's hips.

Throwing his head back Obi-Wan came with a silent scream upon his lips. Every muscle going rigid as he spasmed in rippling shock waves of pleasure. Rope after rope of thick dripping cum shot out all over Obi-Wan's abdomen in an almost constant never ending stream.

Awestruck Qui-Gon stilled his thrust at the first signs of Obi-Wan coming, knowing that when Obi-Wan was this far gone an emotion of that extreme would be thrown at him through their bond at an intense force. Quite right he was too while watching his lover arch his back off the tree he felt it hit him. The other's body and mind trying to milk him to climax as if their very essence depended on it. He braced himself waiting for the other to come back around before he resumed.

It took only a few painstaking minutes before the younger man's chest wasn't quite heaving for air. Finally, Obi-Wan's head lifted up from its relaxed position to look at his lover.

Qui-Gon's breath was taken at how cosmically blissed out his lover looked. Obi-Wan was still breathing slightly deeper than normal. His cheeks were still flushed, his stormy eyes were blown and dark with emotion, and he was covered in a sheen layer of sweat.

"Please, remind me again why we are having sex behind a tree?" Deadpanned Obi-Wan, breaking Qui-Gon out of his trance.

He broke out into a genuine smile while looking at Obi-Wan, who was still waiting for his question to be answered.

" That my love, is because I needed to prove a point to you."

Without giving Obi-Wan the chance to counter Qui-Gon captured the other's lips as he resumed thrusting into the other's still quivering body.

Highly oversensitive at this point Obi-Wan was practically mewling into the kiss with overstimulation, it being the only thing to muffle the sound though. Luckily for Obi-Wan, it didn't take long for the other to feel the rising tides of overthrowing pleasure rip through their body.

With a final deep thrust into his lover, Qui-Gon emptied himself into the depths of Obi-Wan. In thick hot ribbons of cum. Leaning over Obi-Wan, eyes screwing shut he let the sensations wash over him.

Obi-Wan felt as his lover released into him, filling him full of the steamy cum. There was so much hot liquid filling his insides that a little pouch began to appear much to his approval.

Obi-Wan loved the feeling of being fucked senseless, filled till the brim, and mentally toyed with by their bond. He knew with Qui-Gon his limits would be pushed but he always felt the love and admiration that came with doing exactly what his lover wanted. Looking up at the scrunched face of Qui-Gon he watched the signs of the orgasmic high slowly seeped away. Reaching up he gently placed a soft hand on Qui-Gon's cheek.

Leaning into the warmth that appeared on his cheek Qui-Gon took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was presented with his little lover smiling at him with such warmth and love that a small smile formed upon his own.

He turned his head and lightly kissed the palm of the other's hand.

"So, Love, did I get my point across to you? Get why we were having sex behind a tree yet?"

Obi-Wan let out a short bark of laughter. It was just like Qui-Gon to ruin the cozy little atmosphere that they had created by saying something so coarse.

"Yes, I think you made your point pretty clear about both of those things."

Humming in response Qui-Gon bent forward and placed a quick kiss on Obi-wan's forehead while pulling out and setting him down. They both quickly rearranged and put their clothing back on hoping that they would look decent enough to be able to walk back to their room without anyone thinking that they had done something suspiciously provocative.

Finishing up Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and grabbed the other's hand. Bringing it up to kiss the back of it, he looked into the stormy blue eyes that were smiling back at him.

"I know you said that you understood what I was trying to prove to you but I want to make it absolutely clear to you. I love you, and no matter what happens, where you go, or who you become you will always have my heart."

Closing his eyes Obi-Wan smiled even brighter, " Yes my love I know that, and I you. From before now and until the end you are mine too do not forget that either."

Swiftly Qui-Gon closed the gap between them giving into the emotions he could feel in their bond and enjoying the moment. Pulling away he started to pull his lover back towards the path.

" Come, the masters should be gone by now let's go get cleaned up before we have to go to our next briefing in a few hours"

"Charming." Sighed Obi-Wan.

" Look on the bright side another mission we have before your trials begin so you can worry a little less. Plus, if I remember correctly we are supposed to be settling the trading problems between Naboo and the Trade Federation, nothing to hard." Mused Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan gave his lover a small content smile he had a point, nothing could progress with his trials until he got back. He was his Master's Padawan and that was enough for him for now. Cherishing this moment and looking forward to the future to come. Obi-Wan stepped out onto the path hand in hand with his lover and feeling for the first time in awhile very relieved but most of all satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request that a friend asked me to do after they found a post with a handful of smutty one liners and told me to write this one. It was interesting enough idea to get me to write this at least. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
